


Dinner

by viceindustrious



Category: Body of Lies (2008)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-19
Updated: 2011-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-22 19:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viceindustrious/pseuds/viceindustrious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Your eating habits, they're very . . . patriotic." Hani says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner

1993\. The Four Seasons. Amman.

Ed raises an eyebrow at Hani.

"What?" he asks.

Or something to that effect, mouth stuffed full of muffin it's more of a questioning grunt, but he figures Hani will get the gist.

Hani's expression doesn't change, still with that faintly befuddled frown which is the closest he ever comes to looking actually _confused_.

"Your eating habits, they're very . . . patriotic." Hani says.

Ed swallows and beams, patting his stomach. "Listen, if I get to a position where I can sit my ass down long enough to get fat, it will be a happy goddamn day indeed."


End file.
